


Dude, that Really Stung

by Bright_Moon_Beam



Series: Felt like Home [1]
Category: The Dolan Twins, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Allergies, Bickering, Brotherly Love, Brothers, But also not dramatic Ethan, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Dramatic Ethan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, One Shot, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Moon_Beam/pseuds/Bright_Moon_Beam
Summary: Ethan gets stung by a wasp while the twins are filming in Hawaii. He has quite the reaction and for once maybe he isn't just overreacting.





	Dude, that Really Stung

“E, will you please hurry up,” Gray whined loudly. He was playing it up for the camera of course, he always did, but there was some underlying tension there. They were trekking through the wilderness in Hawaii, in the midst of filming one of their several planned videos. They had finally finished filming a lot of scenes for the more aesthetic video they had been piecing together, and now they were in the process of making a more humorous and regular upload. They had dragged their cameraman out with them and were on the way between locations, filming bits and pieces of the trek for comedic effect. They would have already been there if not for the fact that Ethan was moving at a snail’s pace. 

“I’m coming!” His brother yelled from a few feet back. He sounded genuinely irritated and Grayson couldn’t help but to roll his eyes dramatically, sighing as his cameraman laughed and shut the camera off. He didn’t know why, but Ethan had really woken up on the wrong side of the bed that morning. They had been bickering nonstop since Ethan had woken up, and Grayson wanted nothing more than to have a little space from him—which could be realized only after they finished up the video. Of course, Ethan couldn’t move fast though. All he could do is complain about the heat, and his sunburn, and the hotel food. He was being a big baby and Grayson was beyond sick of his attitude.

Grayson didn’t bother saying anything to his twin, not wanting to start a full blown argument during the shoot because he could tell Ethan was coming close. He didn’t get what his brother’s issue was, but they needed to talk it out and they needed to do it when Ethan was done being the biggest little bitch he had ever met. He simply started to walk even faster laughing when he heard his brothers frustrated huff from a few feet back.

“Gray, wait up dude!”

“Just go faster!” Grayson yelled, laughing until he heard his brother cry out in pain. All his annoyance and aggravation drained with that one noise, and he found himself brushing past the camera man, being pulled back to his brother like a magnet. 

“E?” He asked worriedly, approaching his brother who was standing, clutching his arm to his chest. His eyes were screwed shut in pain and Grayson's eyes scanned over him desperately, his heart pounding as he looked for blood. “E, what happened?”

“Something stung me, dude” His brother whined again, his eyes opening and his hand moving to reveal a pink welt, smaller than the circumference of Grayson’s pinky.

“Are you fucking kidding me, dude?” He asked, his eyebrows furrowing. He should have known his brother was just being dramatic. “You are bitching about getting stung by a bee?”

Ethan covered up the bite again, looking affronted, glaring at Grayson. “It fucking hurts, dude. You don’t have to be such a dick about it.”

“Well you had me worried and it is for nothing, Ethan.” Grayson snapped. “You have been bitching all day and I'm getting tired of it. I just want to finish filming without having to hear you complain about every little thing.”

“Fuck you,” Ethan spat. Grayson would have yelled back, but there was a genuine trace of hurt in Ethan’s tone that stopped him from continuing. He slapped Ethan’s shoulder instead, trying to show his brother that he was done nagging and that they could both chill out, but Ethan brushed past him without giving him so much as a look, plowing through the path faster than he had moved all day. Grayson looked at the camera man confused. He simply shrugged however, obviously not understanding Ethan either. 

Filming after that was a bit awkward. Grayson did his absolute best to keep energy up and be extra nice to Ethan just to make it through, but his pleas were falling upon deaf ears. Ethan was doing the bare minimum. He hadn’t been so docile in a long time in general, and Grayson didn’t know if they could even post it because the fans were going to notice it and make it a bigger deal than it already was. Grayson didn’t want to have to film yet another video or only post the aesthetic one they filmed. When he saw the welt that had formed on Ethan’s arm at a glance though, and he realized it was now three times the size and a dark red bordering muddy brown color, he didn’t have the heart to try and make him put in a little more effort.

When they were finally done, the sun had just begun to sink under the horizon, so they had to pack their equipment up in the low light and trudge back through the thick woods in the dusk. This made it even harder to navigate through the foliage and the mass of tangled tree roots. Grayson wanted to get back before it was really dark, and he mentioned it, but of course his brother didn’t receive it well. His taciturn partner sneered at him before stomping ahead and Grayson followed with Bryant resigned to fate. 

He had slipped into easy conversation with Bryant, calming himself down from the irate state he had put himself in, watching his brother every once in a while. He had been in the middle of listening to Bryant tell some story about Emma, his eyes trained on his feet and the uneven ground, when he heard his brother make the first noise since they started walking. He looked up, holding back a laugh as Ethan batted away a rather large wasp. He was tempted to tell him swatting at it would only aggravate it further, but he kept his comments to himself to avoid a full Ethan explosion. He just looked back to Bryant, who was oblivious to Ethan’s struggle.

“Shit!” Ethan squealed a moment later and knowing exactly what happened Grayson didn’t bother looking up, just laughing under his breath. “What the fuck!” He couldn’t help but laugh even louder at his brother’s cursing, imagining karma was punishing him for his sour mood and all the bratty comments he had been making at Grayson all day. 

He didn’t even bother looking until Bryant stopped beside him, his eyes trained on Ethan who had planted himself on the ground, sticking his head between his knees. His brother thought every little thing was going to make him pass out and Grayson wondered where his drama came from because no one else in the entire family was as bad as Ethan. 

“E, come on. I told you that a bee sting won’t kill you a thousand times," he murmured, approaching his brother. He stood in front of him for a moment feeling exasperated by his silence before the irregular movement of Ethan’s shoulders dawned on him. “Dude, are you crying?” Despite being a dramatic little bitch Ethan didn’t cry easily and Grayson wondered how truly overwhelmed he had to be to get to that point. Concern bombarded Grayson again and he squatted in front of his brother, quickly reaching up to touch his shoulder and pull him back so he could see his face.

Ethan’s eyes were noticeably swollen when his face came into sight, his sunburnt cheeks much more red than normal, his breathing coming in high pitched wheezes. Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes and slipped down his cheeks, his eyes panicked and wild as he stared back at Gray, his hands clawing at his chest. Grayson stared in horror, the hives starting from a dark red sting on his chest spreading like wildfire. 

Grayson ripped his bag off his shoulders, barely hearing Bryants cursing and questions over the sound of his own pounding heart and Ethan’s labored breathing. Grayson knew exactly what had happened since it had happened to him more than once. His brother was going into anaphylactic shock and if they didn’t get it under control in a few minutes he would die. 

With shaking hands, Grayson pulled his epipen from his bag and popped the cap, shooting the life saving drug right into his brothers leg. He let out a sigh of relief when Ethan gasped, finally able to pull a full breath of air into his lungs. Immediately after, he pulled his brother to his chest, holding him tight and hiding his face in his hair as his brother cried and regained his breath against him.

“Grayson,” he wheezed softly, his voice hoarse and barely there at all. Grayson pulled back to see his face, cupping Ethan’s cheeks as he looked him over. His own chest ached with receding anxiety. He had never felt so scared in his entire life and he was suddenly very sorry for all the mean names he had thrown at his brother today.

“Ethan, are you alright man?” He said equally as soft, brushing the hair back from Ethan’s still puffy face.

“Hurts,” Ethan mumbled looking into Grayson’s eyes. He was scared and Gray was too. He wished he could hide his fear from his brother. He wanted to be strong for him, but Ethan knew him too well. Ethan had almost died from having an allergic reaction to something he had never even been allergic to before and they were in the middle of some jungle with who knows how many other wasps in it.

“I know, E. I’ll get you out of here. You’ll be just fine,” Grayson assured with a shaking voice, looking up to a very pale Bryant. “Help me get him onto my back please,”

Together they got a limp and very sore Ethan onto Grayson’s back. It was no easy process but Grayson was just glad when his brothers arms were clamped securely around his neck and he could feel his steady breaths as he trekked as fast as he could through the jungle.

He was dripping with sweat by the time he got them to the car, but it didn’t matter. He had Bryant drive to the nearest hospital as he held his brother in the back seat. It might not have been necessary to coddle him so intensely, but no one said anything and Grayson wasn’t about to stop when it was the only thing that made him feel just a bit better. 

Ethan might have been acting like a jerk, but that didn’t mean something like that should have happened. If he had lost Ethan there he didn’t know what he would do. He didn’t think he could live without his twin even if he was an ass who took all his bad moods out on Grayson.

At the hospital they learned that after one sting from a new species yeou could develop a new allergy to said species for the next sting.

Ethan was going to be just fine, much to everyone’s relief and that night after his brother had fallen asleep Grayson had slipped into the bed beside him, the need for proximity eating at him. They woke up the next morning tangled up in each other's limbs but neither of them said a word about it. There was no need to.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a video in Microbiology like last year and it cracked me up and it somehow translated into me writing an angst fic for the Dolan Twins?? My mind works in very mysterious ways. 
> 
> This had just been sitting unfinished in my documents for literal months and with college I have no time to write and all I want to do is write when I have no time to write thus I took this approach and finished this little project which really isn't too bad.
> 
> It's my first contribution to the fandom so I hope I hope someone enjoys this Ethan whump


End file.
